To Start It Off
by LadyxLuck
Summary: Emma has many secrets, but will she finally find someone who shares her secret or at least understands it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything except the few made up places and streets off of Diagon Alley. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The large man tipping his hat, secretly hiding a bunny rabbit outside the shop caught my attention only once before, two years earlier. I couldn't quite pinpoint what made me want to enter the shop that day, but I felt myself compelled to walk through those two doors to the wonders within.

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked through store, watching as the children begged their parents to buy them Reusable Hangmen or Extendable Ears and the parents ignoring their pleas. As I walked by one pair, I couldn't help but listen. "Just thing one thing, mommy," the young girl of about six years begged. She was a beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes and long, knotty dark hair. She was dressed and ragged clothing and her mother looked much the same. They both had chapped, dry lips in the middle of May and that was an automatic sign they were both thirsty, and their clothes told me they were poor. I closed my eyes, just to be sure. After a moment I had seen all I needed to see and reopened them. When I was about to help them out I heard her mother say, "we just can't afford that, baby" and before I knew it they were leaving the store. I walked over to where the little girl was standing and picked up the pygmy puff she wanted and made my way to the register

I placed it on counter and fished through my oversized bag for my wallet. "That will be five galleons," the young man with vibrant red hair said from behind the counter. There wasn't a hint of a smile on his face.

I have to say, I almost took this as a challenge, "Don't you want to know why a twenty four year old young woman is looking to buy a pygmy puff? Aren't you the least bit intrigued?" I asked with a chuckle. He peered up at me and forced one of the most artificial smiles I'd ever seen to his face. "Oh come on, you can do better than that," I teased. He gave the smallest hint of a smile and I pounced on it, "There you go, I knew I could get a smile out of you," I giggled slightly.

"I haven't done that in a while."

'Taken a girl's money?" I teased playfully.

"Laughed," he said with a small smile. He didn't react much to her teasing, and though she found it odd, she didn't say anything

* * *

I handed him the galleons and smiled, "Well I hope to see you again soon," I turned to leave before turning to him again, "I'm Emma, by the way." 

Moments later Ronald Weasley emerged from the back room to stand beside his brother, "Who was that, George?"

George shrugged indifferently, "Some girl named Emma."

Ron peered over his brother's shoulder and a smirk crept to his lips, "Oh, well Emma left you her number."

* * *

George paid him no attention and didn't much care. Sure, Emma was cute, but George didn't want that right now... or maybe he didn't want anything like that ever again. 

When I emerged from the store I tightly shut my eyes and was able to pinpoint exactly where the young dark haired girl and her mother were and hunted them down. "Excuse me," I yelled, as I made my way through the streets of Diagon Alley. The girl and mother turned toward me and then turned back around, not recognizing me I suppose. "Excuse me," I said tapping the young girl on the shoulder, "I believe you forgot this." I handed it to them and turned away before they could realize that it wans't something they forgot instead it was something I was giving them.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't ours," the mother said, causing me to turn around and look at her.

"It is now."

The mother reached into the bag and pulled out the pygmy puff and the girl's shrill screams of excitement brought a smile to my face, but the real pleasure came when the women reached in and pulled out a key. I then heard the thundering of hers and her daughter's feet behind me. "M'am," she said as she tapped my shoulder. I turned to her and smiled, "What is this for?"

I smiled brightly, "It's my gift to you. I own the apartment complex down the street from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginger's Apartments, and I need someone to keep up with the housekeeping. There is an apartment available if you'd like it for the housekeeper." The woman's face lit up and she giggled with excitement.

"That would be wonderful. I'll take it... I mean we'll take it."

"Come this way then," I said turning down the Ginger Street, off of Diagon Alley.

"Mommy, what's going on?" the little dark haired girl asked as she peered at her new surroundings.

"We have a home, my love," her mother told her and she looked thankfully at me.

After I showed them to their new apartment (furnished and everything for the housekeeper), I made my way back to my room to check my messages.

"You have 3 new messages," the answering machine voice began, "First voice message," there was a short pause and then I was thrown off guard when I heard a male's voice, "Hello Emma Davis, this is Ron Weasley, you left your number with my brother today. I wanted to speak with you, so if you could give me a call back I would really appreciate it," he then left his number and hung up. I jotted the number down and left the room before even listening to the two other messages.

I ran with lightning speed to the phone in my room and dialed the number and after only a couple of rings a male picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ron Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Emma Davis. You left a message with me asking to give you a call."

* * *

"Yeah, hi. I actually stole you're business card from my brother and saw that you owned Ginger Apartments right around the corner. I'm actually looking for somewhere to live right now and wondered if you had any available for move in as soon as possible. 

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I said extending my hand politely. I was a bit surprised to see he was alone, but I didn't think much about it. "So, why don't we go to my office and discuss this." I smiled and we made our way toward my office where we took our seats from one another. "So, I don't know if you know anything about us, but will be 85 galleons a month that will be due the 1st of every month. We do allow pets, we have a pen out in the back for dragons and other magical creatures, but that has to be cleared with me first. Um, utilities are covered in your overall rent. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, do you have any deluxe apartments?"

"Oh, we're playing on that level," I laughed. "Well yes, actually. We have one left. Those are 100 galleons per month. They are very nice. They are three bedrooms, two baths, with your own personal jacuzzi, and a small bar in the living room."

"Well, I just received a hefty raise, so I can afford it."

"Do you work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"No, I've been hired as the new seeker for the Chudley Cannons."

"Well, I'll be damned. 'Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best'. I'm their number one fan. I grew up with five brother and they all told me that I was wasting my time with the Cannons. Will you change our luck?" I laughed.

"No way! You're a fan? They are so hard to find these days."

"We are a rarity."

"Well, after I sign this you should come see one of our games. I can get you tickets."

"That would be awesome. I can't give you a discount on your rent, though," I said with a sly smile. I took that moment to really look at Ron. He was extremely attractive, not as much as his brother, but very close. Plus, it seemed as though his brother had no interest in me, so why should I waste my time, right? He was very chiseled (likely from Quidditch).

"Eh, it was worth a try. So, I have a game this Friday if you'd like to be my guest."

My eyes lit up and the smile on my face could no longer be hidden. "I would love that."

"Great I'll pick you up at 6, the game is at 7 and then we can get drinks after."

"It's a date," I said before immediately blushing.

He did the same and peered over at me, "I guess it is."

I helped Ron move in the following day along with the only brother who spoke to me anymore. It didn't take us long, "I think I'm going to order a pizza, would you like to join?" I asked Ron, but of course James, my older brother, answered.

"Of course he'll join you, baby sister." I blushed. Why was I doing that so much lately?

"Bye James," I said pushing him out of the lobby. "I love you and I'll call you soon."

"You got it baby sis. I'll talk to you soon," he said before leaning in to kiss my cheek and whispered, "Don't let this guy know your real job it will intimidate him." I rolled my eyes and gave a small push out the door and thought about his last statement.

I wasn't dating Ron, so there was no reason to tell him what my real job. Just as I finished the thought, my beeper went off and I turned to Ron, "On second, my other job," I said pointing to my beeper. Ron smiled and nodded. I called the number and Jones answered.

"Emma, we need you. We found one and you're the only one that can take care of it."

"I'll be right there," I said after he gave me all of the information.

I then made my way toward Ron, "Can we rain check, my other job needs me?"

"Of course. I didn't know you had another job."

"How else would I have been able to buy this complex?" I smiled before turning to go.

* * *

Once again I was running through the portal to London and through the streets to find my destination. "What's wrong, Marlow?" my partner asked me. My partner was Dean Thomas, a young man, a couple years younger than me and much more built.

"Long day. I never thought I'd be ending my day with you chasing down dumb asses." I laughed slightly.

"Well you're one of the few who can repel most spells kick their asses without magic. They always need you. We're the best they got."

"Damn straight." Before Dean Thomas I was paired with a double agent and I had to kill him. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and secretly hoped I would have to kill another witch or wizard... or muggle at that... again in my life.

I was lost in thought when Dean put his hand behind him and stopped me. "There he is," he said as my eyes followed his gaze. The man stood about 6'4, dressed in dark colors with a cloak over his shoulders. He held a knife to a young girl's throat. "Game time." Dean whispered as he ran one way and I the other.

I snuck through the streets. Dean used the invisibility cloak we were issued because I was much lighter on my feet. As I approached the shadowy figure he was whispering for the girl to remove her pants. "What you can't get a girl without threatening her with a blade?" I asked into the darkness. He turned on his heels and smacked me to the ground. "Oh fuck, you're going to make me beat your ass?" I asked as I placed my foot against the side of his face before placing it against his stomach. "Now, Thomas!" I yelled as my partner grabbed the young lady and tossed me chains to tie around him.

When he was sufficiently tied up I rose and took him with me. Thomas walked over and removed his mask, sure enough he was a well known Jack-the-Ripper type that had been targeting witches. "Let's take him back to the station so I can get home." I looked over at the young girl and walked over to her. "How old are you?" I asked, wiping the blood from my nose where he had smacked me.

"I'm a healer, I can fix that," she said motioning to the broken nose. "You'll still have the bruised eye, but at least it won't be too bad."

I smiled at her, "That would very helpful, thank you." She whispered a spell and I felt my nose break back into place and the sharp pain took me a bit off guard. I put my hand gently on my nose and smiled, "Thanks. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

* * *

She shook her head and smiled before walking away. We made it back to headquarters in a short time and as Thomas filled out paperwork, I left. Thomas and I switched roles each time we went out. We were both highly trained and unless things were happening quickly, we had roles. It was a weird strategy, but it worked so we didn't fight it. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N... I meant to state that Ron was a beater, not a seeker. My apologies... now onto the story... _

She shook her head and smiled before walking away. We made it back to headquarters in a short time and as Thomas filled out paperwork, I left. Thomas and I switched roles each time we went out. We were both highly trained and unless things were happening quickly, we had roles. It was a weird strategy, but it worked so we didn't fight it.

* * *

I woke the next morning to a pounding headache behind my left and sore nose. "What the hell?" I demanded of the pain. I rose and made my way to the bathroom, and sure enough the young witch was right, my eyes was bruised. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to people, but I couldn't heal it completely at this point. And of course, it was Friday, the day of my date with Ron. I hoped my eye could be covered up with makeup for the date.

I left my small flat to go down the hall to my office. That was one convenient thing about owning the apartment complex, you didn't have to go far to go to work. I couldn't help but think of the night I had in store. It was truly the only thing that kept me going through the day. Between the phone calls and appointments my day flew by.

That night I returned to my flat around 1730 and only had about half an hour before I was going on my date. Twenty minutes later I was taking a final look at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a hunter green shirt that accentuated my curves and a pair of pants that did the same.

At a little after six I heard a knock on the door. I smiled when I opened the door and saw Ron standing there in the doorway and I took him in. He was wearing the bright orange I'd watched growing up, he looked different than any player I'd ever seen. He looked... dare I say... sexy.

"You um, you look really nice," he said with a small smile playing at his lips and a blush rising to his cheeks.

I looked at him and smirked, "So do you. Are you ready?"

"Let's go," he said ushering me out the door. "We have to apparate there, are you alright with that?"

"Oh my," I said in my best American Southern voice, "well I get to have a nice young gentlemen escort me to apparate," I laughed slightly, unable to keep up the voice.

"Southern belle, eh?"

"I play it well, don't I?" I teased, lacing my arm in his as he apparated us. I hated apparating, who wanted to risk losing a body part while transporting; so, I clung to Ron for deal life.

When we arrived in the stadium Ron smiled, "Would you like me to walk you to your seat?" he asked with a dazzling smile that made my knees weak.

"No, you go get ready, I got this," I said holding up the ticket he'd handed me before we apparated. I found that Ron was one of the better beaters on the team. When the game was over, the Cannons had lost, but it wasn't the devastating loss everyone had imagined.

"Not bad, Weasley," I said as I stood outside of the locker room with my hand on my hip.

He laughed lightly and put his arm around my shoulder, "My mother invited us over for dinner, would you like to go?"

"Wow, dinner with the family on the first date? Is that a wise move?" I teased.

"You tell me."

I had to admit his confidence had drastically changed in the time that I'd been around him, but it wasn't a bad thing... at all. He was so sure of himself around me and I found it very attractive. "I think we can make an exception to the rule."

He smiled and blushed a little, "Good I was afraid you would say no," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I should warn you, it's a Weasley family dinner, so my ex will be there. She and my sister are really close."

"I'm prepared for the challenge," I lied. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to meet Hermione. I wasn't dumb; I knew who Ron dated before me, hell, the world knew. "I just have to ask you something."

Ron stopped and peered over at me, "Okay, anything."

"Why did you and Hermione break up?" I was hoping for an answer like, 'We weren't meant for each other' or 'I stopped loving her' and instead I got...

"We just grew apart." Fuck. That was not the answer I wanted at all. That means there could be more to their love than I thought.

I didn't say anything until he had apparated us in front of his house. "How long have you and Hermione been apart?" I asked curiously.

"A little over a year," he said. I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but I overlooked it. If he still loved Hermione, I would find out tonight.

Ron pushed the front door to the Burrow open and called out to his family that was now sitting in the kitchen. "Oh Ron," his mother said running from the other room, "you made it, my dear," she said engulfing him in a large hug and allowing tears to sting the corner of her eyes. She pulled away and seemingly saw me for the first time, "and you've brought a friend..." She eyed me up with a bit of disgust.

"Oh, this is Emma. My date." Fuck. Did he have to mention that I was his date. Dammit. I look like a home wrecker, regardless of the fact that there isn't a home between Ron and Hermione to wreck, there is still a past.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's very nice to finally meet you," I said with a small smile.

She looked at me ad simply nodded. She didn't greet me or anything, she had to think that I was trying to steal her son away from Hermione, the young girl she wants to be apart of the family. I grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him a little closer, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. He didn't say anything just nodded.

As we walked into the room, my eyes immediately went to George and the empty seats beside him. Ron took the seat beside Harry and pulled out the seat beside him and George for me. "Hello stranger," I whispered with a smile. He looked over at me and smiled, a real smile.

"So Emma," Hermione said pleasantly, "what do you do?"

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and smiled, "I own an apartment complex, Ginger Apartments."

She smiled, "Oh yes, I've heard of them. I hear they're beautiful."

"You're more than welcome to come see them anytime you want," I said, trying ot hide my fear of her.

"Were you born into money or soemthing? I know that buying a complex is very expensive," Ginny asked. She wasn't trying to sound rude she was just looking out for her brother.

"I work part time for the MLES."

"MLES?" George asked now.

"Magical Law Enforcement Squad."

Ginny's eyes damn near popped out of their sockets, "Are you Emma Marlow?" she asked.

Damn. "I think you have me confused with someone else," I crossed my fingers and prayed she didn't ask me anything else. I was Emma Marlow, but if she believed everything she read... I would have to come clean. She didn't like people knowing what she didn't. Regardless of how bad ass people tended to think it was.

"Too bad. Do you know her?"

"We've met a couple of times."

"Is she as hard core in person?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've only met her a couple of times, but she seems really nice," I smiled a little, "surprisingly down to earth."

Ginny didn't ask anything else. She seemed surprisingly content with the information I gave her. I guess she didn't really need to know anymore than that, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"So, George, how are things at the shop?" I asked curiously.

He peered over at me and shrugged, "Well it's all talk about the woman who gave a girl a pygmy puff last week. Everyone wants to know who did it, but he woman won't tell. Last time she came in though, she had gotten a job and looked much healthier. She was buying her daughter extendable ears."

"I heard about that," Ron said, "it was all over the news. People think that the woman who bought the thing for her daughter did more than just that." Ron had no idea that I was the one who bought the girl the Pygmy Puff, but George knew.

George shrugged and peered up at me, "Maybe."

Then we got information about the rest of the family and made small talk. Ron and I finally decided to leave and George offered us a ride. He had just bought a car and loved driving it around, so Ron and I agreed to go with him.

We walked slowly out to the car and Ginny pulled Ron aside, "Ron, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Ron looked at me and I nodded, "George and I will go to the car."

George and I made our way out the door and to his car. "I know it was you and who you are," he said breaking the silence. It took me a little off guard and I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the panic evident in my voice.

"I know what you did for that girl and her mother. You gave them home and her a job. I also know that you are Emma Marlow, but I promise you're secret is safe with me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. I don't like to tell people who I am and how I'm able to afford my complex. Most people can figure it out, but I like them to find out on their own."

"I can understand that, I guess. I don't really talk about my past... or anything to do with it," his eyes grew sad and I could see the tears forming in them. I put my hands deeply into my pockets and let my teeth chatter.

"I'm sorry," was all I said before Ron came out of the house fuming mad. He walked directly over to me and cupped my face in his hands and feverishly put his lips to mine. Without thinking twice I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. "Do you think I'm some sort of bloody moron?" I demanded in a whisper. "Don't use me to make your sister mad or your ex jealous!" I spat acidly as I jumped into the front seat beside George. "Take us home," I stated simply.

The car ride was quiet and I felt as though George was speeding for my sake and I was thankful for it. All I wanted was to get home and take a nice hot bath... alone. I was upset with Ron and I was upset with how things were playing out that night. I really liked Ron and all I wanted was to make a good impression, then we went to his family's house and everything went downhill.

When we arrived at the flats, I quickly got out of the car and avoided Ron... even though we lived right across from one another. "Emma," he yelled struggling to keep up with me. He grabbed my arm and held onto it tightly, "please just let me explain." I decided that maybe an explanation wouldn't be so bad. I nodded and he continued, "Ginny told me that, even though she liked you, you weren't good enough for me. You couldn't possibly compare to Hermione... blah blah blah and I got angry. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I wanted to."

I sighed and turned to fully face him, "It's not that you kissed me, it's how you did it. You did it in spite of your sister and your ex and that is no girl's dream. If you wanted to kiss me, you should have waited. I would have kissed you back instead of left a handprint on your face," I said with a small smile as I pointed to the side of his face.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a hit," he said with a smirk, "if I didn't know better I'd say you were a professional." His chuckle warmed my heart and left it quivering slightly.

"Besides being attacked by your family, I had fun tonight," I told him with a smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Ron," I said before pushing my door open and then shutting it behind me.


End file.
